


Traditions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Honeymoon, Ice Skating, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Christmas was something that both Clint and Natasha weren't really big on.  
Natasha grew up in Red Room where festivals weren't celebrated.  
And Clint never celebrated anything because of his abusive father.  
The first year he bought Natasha back, she had been wary of him.  
But one day she tells Clint that she likes ballet and ice skating.  
So for Christmas after the first year, he takes her ice skating.   
Natasha is a very graceful skater.  
Clint had learnt ice skating in circus so its easy for him to keep up.  
This becomes their tradition.  
They go ice skating every year and then go to one of their apartments to eat cookies and drink hot chocolate.  
This continues when they are married also.  
They are married in December.  
Clint takes her to a ski resort where they have a ice rink also for the honeymoon.  
Now Clint is seeing Natasha put ice skates on their 5 year old son.  
They have this as a family tradition now.  
They want their son to have all happiness in his life.


End file.
